DxD May Cry
by MightierThanTheSword16
Summary: One day the hobby of devil hunter Dante lead him to kill the demon king Mundus. When news of this feat spread, Dante is hired to track down some demonic activity in Japan. It is there that Dante will come into contact with pervy demons, psychotic exorcists, and teenage demon nobles with gravity defying racks. He might need some help with this. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: The Hunter Came Down to Kuoh

_**Chapter 1:**_

Deep within the "nicer" slums of Los Angeles, there exists a two-story building with its name plastered on the front in bright red neon letters; Devil May Cry. This shop is not like any seen elsewhere in the city. This is a business that deals in the supernatural, the things that go bump in the night. It is the home of a legendary devil hunter and son of a legendary demon hero named Sparda. He is a hunter so feared by demons, so loathed by the lords of Hell, that he very mention of his name will cause lesser beings to tremble in absolute terror. That name is Dante.

* * *

 _Devil May Cry shop:_

It was a slow day inside the demon skull decorated walls of the Devil May Cry building. The key word being "was". The owner thought it would be nice to enjoy a rare day of relaxation, but life just has a way of screwing over people's plans. He honestly should've known better. It was around 3:00 PM when the day's only customer arrived. Suddenly, Devil May Cry found itself host to a three person argument (or "business discussion" as the owner liked to put it). The first person was a man that appeared to be in either his late 20's or early 30's. He was wearing a short sleeve long red coat, black pants, and a dark blue undershirt. His most defining feature was his medium-short length white hair that was parted down the middle, revealing his pale blue eyes and 5 o'clock shadow. The man sat at a desk in the middle of the room, leaning back in his chair with his legs resting on his desk. This man was Dante, devil hunter, paranormal investigator, mercenary, owner and founder of Devil May Cry Inc, and pizza fanatic. The second person was a blue-eyed, blonde woman sitting on the edge of Dante's desk. She was dressed in a black leather tube top that was short enough to expose both her cleavage and midriff. Her outfit was completed by a pair of black leather pants and matching wristbands. This was one of Dante's business partner, Trish. The final person in the trio was a young girl who looked like she was in her late teens. She was dressed up in your typical black nun outfit with a white cross embroidered on her chest. Brown hair was leaking out of her bonnet, almost touching the frames of her glasses. This nun was pleading some sort of case to the proprietors, but it was kind of hard to do that when said proprietors were playing darts while she was talking. Dante was the first person to talk after a long, annoyed silence. "So what did you say your name was again?" he asked the teenage nun.

"For the seventh time, my name is Marie," the nun responded in an annoyed tone, "And again, I need your help."

"You've said that seven times in the past five minutes," Dante threw another dart only to have it miss the bull's eye by a fraction of an inch, "And not once in those five minutes did you at all mention what exactly you need help with." Marie looked down at the ground in disappointment. She was under the assumption that neither one of the devil hunters was listening to her. As annoyed as she was, she knew Dante was right. "I'm waiting," the son of Sparda stated impatiently. Marie took a deep breath and began her story for the eighth time.

"Let me start by asking you two a question. Have you ever heard of exorcists?" Dante and Trish nodded. Exorcists are similar to devil hunters in many respects. Both hunt demons, and both are masters of both melee combat and gunplay. However, while devil hunters usually belong to guilds or are self employed, exorcists are employed by the church to kill demons in the name of God. Dante never liked running into exorcists on his jobs. Not only did he have a lifelong distrust of the church (mostly due to the whole "being half demon" thing), but every exorcist he had ever met acted like a self righteous asshole to him. "There was an exorcist that came to my church last month," Marie continued, "But this exorcist was unlike any I've ever seen before."

"How so?" asked Trish after her dart hit the outer ring of the board.

"This man was completely without morals," the sister responded, "He would kill any sinner he found, whether it be the ones who came to the church to confess or those he found roaming the streets. What scared me the most about him was the sadistic joy he found in killing those people. After three weeks, I finally worked up the courage to confront the head nun, Sister Lauren, about him. I told him that he enjoyed murder too much to be a man of God, and she agreed. That night all of the nuns armed ourselves with holy weapons, and tried to face him."

"And you got your collective asses handed to you on a silver platter," Trish retorted.

"In a word, yes. We had greatly underestimated his skill in combat. Before I knew what happened he had killed three of my friends and injured everyone else before running away. The next day, those of us who survived attempted to corner him at the airport, but we were too late. The last thing we saw was him boarding a plane to Japan."

"And what does this have to do with me?" Dante asked after missing the bull's eye again.

"Son of Sparda, your skill is nothing short of legendary. All of us in the church know of how you defeated the demon king Mundus." Marie answered, "You are the only man I know who has the strength to defeat this psychopath. So will you please help me?"

"Let me answer that question with a question," the Son of Sparda snapped back, "Is this guy a demon?"

"No."

"Is he a user of demonic magic?"

"No."

"Has he ever interacted with a demon?"

"I don't think so…"

"Then why are you asking a devil hunter to help you with a problem that doesn't involve demons whatsoever?" The nun turned her head to the head to the ground for the second time. "Besides," Dante continued, "The church and I don't exactly get along. I'm sure they wouldn't want a 'heretic' like me to take care of a problem that they could 'handle using the will of God' anyway. So why don't you just go home and preach the good name of the lord Jesus or something." Marie's fists clenched tighter. The young nun was feeling an infuriating mixture of disappointment, despair, and anger. Disappointment over realizing that the great son of Sparda had the attitude of an angsty teenager and not a heroic knight. Despair over learning that her one hope of exacting justice on the monster who had killed her friends. Anger over the fact that she spent all of that time and effort to track down Devil May Cry only to have all of that work blow up in her face. She didn't want to go home empty handed while the demonic "exorcist" still roamed free. She had to try something, anything to get Dante to listen to her. Anything. After a long silence, the sister spoke again.

"I came here against the head sister's orders. She told me that I should let God cast his judgement on his wicked soul, but God does not work fast enough. This man… this monster needs to be stopped as soon as possible. So I'm begging you…" Marie then got down on her hands and knees and pleaded with all of her strength. Tears spilled out of her eyes and her glasses fell to the floor. "Please," Marie cried, "Help me exact justice against this man. I have no one else to turn to. Please Dante, please…" The teenage sister began to sob uncontrollably. While Dante tried his best to ignore the girl's tears, it was impossible. He thought about the situation he would be throwing himself into. Taking on something that wasn't an outright demon wasn't really his area of expertise. However, his sense of justice didn't want to let him refuse. He also found the idea of laying the smackdown on a pompous exorcist enticing, to say the least. And after all, what kind of self-respecting man disregards a woman's tears. The Son of Sparda got up from his desk and walked over to the groveling nun.

"Ok stop with the waterworks kid." he said to the sister, "After some soul-searching, I have elected to help you out after all" The nun then picked her head up off of the floor with tears of joy flowing down her face. So much for stopping the waterworks.

"Thank you so much Son of Sparda!" Marie yelled, "I don't know how I will ever repay you."

"Half now, half when the job's done." Dante answered while patting her on the shoulder, "Now before I begin my noble quest, I need to know what this guy looks like."

"He is a man in his mid 20s with white hair and red eyes. He also wields a light sword and a cross-shaped pistol."

"And can I get a name with that description?"

"Freed Sellzen." Dante's only response was his trademark confidant smirk. He then kicked the young nun's glasses up into the air, and they landed on their owner's face.

"Trish," the Son of Sparda said to his partner.

"Yes Dante?" she responded.

"I might be gone for a while, so I'll need you to hold down the fort until I get back." Trish nodded, "Also I'm gonna need you to find that nephew of mine, I might need his help with this."

"How come?"

"Call it half-demon's intuition." Trish then nodded once more. She knew the devil hunter well enough to know that his hunches were usually right. Dante then turned to leave, but not until he took another shot at the dart board. Without turning around, he threw the dart he had in his hand at the board's general direction. Bull's eye.

* * *

 _Somewhere in Japan:_

"Why does this town have to have so many hills?" thought a very annoyed young man out loud. This young man was of high school age. He had brown hair paired with hazel eyes. He wore a Japanese schoolboy outfit: black jacket, red shirt, black pants. This boy was Issei Hyoudou, a rather perverted teenage boy who also happens to be a demon. While his origin is quite a long story, let's just keep it short by saying that he went on a date with this girl who happened to be a fallen angel. The fallen angel then killed him and he was revived as a demon by a noble demon named Rias Gremory. As it turns out, this Rias Gremory was also the president of his school's Occult Research Club, and all of the other members of the club were demons that served her. Right now Issei was riding back to the clubroom from the local pizzeria with three pizzas and an order of garlic knots. "I don't understand why we couldn't just wait for a delivery guy," the pervy teen asked himself. Rias was very particular with her orders. She wanted her newly acquired servant to get lunch for everyone, but for whatever reason she explicitly stated that no delivery guy was allowed within a hundred meters of the clubroom. Issei continued his annoyed ride while trying his hardest to not drop the pizzas. That was until a gust of wind blew some random bystander's skirt up. The boy couldn't help but stare at the woman's panties. It was because of the allure of women's underwear that Issei didn't see the stairs he drove his bike down. The boy then began tumbling uncontrollably down the staircase as the pizzas and garlic knots flew up into the air. Suddenly Issei stopped moving. He was honestly expecting to be face-first in some random girl's breasts, but instead when he opened his eyes he saw a man holding off the ground by the back of his jacket. Issei could tell that this man was a foreigner, a foreigner with white hair, wearing a long red coat. The man then looked up and with his free hand caught two of the pizza boxes. Then he balanced the last box and the garlic knots on his left foot.

"Good news kid," the man told Issei, "I saved the pizzas." After dropping the perverted devil, the man kicked the pizza and garlic knots he was balancing on his foot up into the air and they landed on the boxes he was holding in his hand. "For you my good man." the foreigner handed Issei the food.

"Thanks," Issei stated, "You really saved my bacon."

"No problem. Just give me a slice and we'll call it even."

"I should've known there would be a catch." Issei reluctantly reached into the box and gave his savior a slice of pepperoni pizza. The man excitedly took a bite as Issei turned to pick up his bike. As he turned to leave the man called the teen back.

"Hey kid," He said as he walked over to Issei, "Can you direct me to the church?"

"Uh sure," Issei answered, "It's over on that hill." He pointed behind the man at a building up on a hill in the distance. It was a typical church building with it's bell tower poking out above the trees.

"Thanks kid," The mysterious man responded. "Oh before I forget," The man then reached into his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a business card. "I'm gonna be in town for a while, and if something ever goes bump in the night, give me a call." The man then tossed his card at Issei and walked away. The teen devil looked down at the card. While his English wasn't great, he could at least make out the gist of what the card said. On the card were the words "Devil May Cry" written in red neon. Under the logo was the name and phone number of someone named Dante. However it was what was written underneath the number that caught Issei's attention. It appeared to list this Dante's occupation as "Devil Hunter".

* * *

 _Kuoh Academy - Occult Research Club building:_

"You were right Issei, this card does say that he's a devil hunter." the noble devil, Rias Gremory said to her servant. The two of them were standing in the middle of the meeting room of the Occult Research Club's building. Issei was standing in front of two couches with an elongated coffee table between them. His master was sitting at a desk in front of him. Rias Gremory was a young woman with long red hair and blue eyes. However her most defining feature was her ample chest. She was dressed in her school's girl's uniform which consisted of a white long-sleeve shirt, a magenta skirt, and a black corset like thing on the outside of everything. There was a palpable tension in the air. After Issei had received that foreigner's business card, he rushed back to the clubroom to ask Rias if he had anything to worry about. While this bystander wasn't exactly scary, he was strong enough to hold him up without breaking a sweat, and skilled enough to catch three pizzas with one hand and a foot. Someone with that kind of coordination is not someone Issei wanted to mess with.

"Rias, do we have to worry about this guy?" Issei worriedly asked the buxom redhead. He could felt cold sweat all over his body.

"I don't think so Issei," Rias responded while maintaining her composure, "It's highly unlikely that this devil hunter will be bothering us."

"What makes you say that prez?" Issei responded.

"Devil hunters are humans who are either brave enough, or foolish enough, to fight devils. However, devils like us are in little to no danger of being hunted. That's because devil hunters are only hired to take care of devils that harm the general public. Even then, most devil hunters will only recognize the more bestial devils. To them we'll just look like normal high school students."

"Oh thank God," Issei's body finally began to relax.

"So Issei," Rias suddenly asked, "How are you feeling about the talk we had yesterday?"

"I still don't think you're being fair," the pervy teen answered to her breasts, "I don't understand why I can't be friends with her."

"Issei I've told you, she's with the church, a devil can't be around her. I'm not trying to be unreasonable, I'm just trying to keep you safe." Issei lowered his head. The previous day he had met a blonde girl named Asia Argento. She was cute and kind, but she was also a member of the church. Demons and church folk don't exactly mix. Issei wanted to continue the argument, but he was interrupted. At that moment, a girl around Rias's age barged into the room. She was Rias' best friend, Akeno Himejima. She was a girl with black hair tied into a ponytail, violet eyes, and a chest bigger than Rias'.

"Hey Rias," Akeno stated, "We just received a message from the archduke."

"Is it something serious?" the crimson haired teen asked.

"A stray devil has been causing trouble nearby." Akeno answered.

"We'll have to continue this conversation later Issei," Rias said while getting up from her desk, "Right now, we have to take out a stray."

* * *

 _Abandoned house at the edge of town:_

"Damn is this place creepy," Issei thought out loud. Twenty minutes after Akeno barged in on his talk with Rias, he found himself standing in the foyer of a rundown old house at the edge of town. With him was Rias, Akeno, as well as two of Rias' other servants. One of them was a petite girl with short white hair and hazel eyes named Koneko Toujou. The other was a young man around Issei's age named Yuuto Kiba. He had short blonde hair and grey eyes. The reason they were at that haunted house in the middle of the night was because they were tasked with hunting down a stray devil. Kiba had explained to Issei that stray devils were devil servants who betrayed and killed their masters. This particular stray hid itself in the abandoned house they were in. Apparently this stray was also luring people to the house and eating them. The fact that the stray chose to hide in literally the creepiest place in town offered Issei no solace. Every little noise caused a chill to run down his spine, but all of those noises were just the building settling. That is, every noise except one. About five minutes after the group entered the building, Issei heard what sounded like a gun clocking. After he deduced that nobody in his group carried a gun, he informed Rias about what he heard.

"We know you're here," she shouted, "Show yourself!" A tense silence followed as everyone entered a fighting stance. What finally broke the silence was a single gunshot that made everyone jump. Issei for one, almost wet himself.

"Did I scare ya?" said a white haired man dressed in a red coat as he poked his head out from behind a column. Everyone turned their attention to him with murderous intent. "Relax, don't shoot," the man said while holding up his hands, "Oh wait none of you have guns, never mind." The man then pulled out two handguns, a black one in his left hand and a white one in his right. "I have to say, this is quite the place you kids have here. I think it just needs a sign out front that says 'definitely not haunted'. I think that'll just bring the whole place together."

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Rias demanded.

"Relax, I'm not here to spy on your slumber party," the foreign-looking man said, "I'm just here to take care of something that's hiding out in this house that's causing some strange disappearances. I'm a devil hunter you see, and the name's Dante."

"Wait, Dante," Issei blerted out, "You're the guy with the business card."

"You're the kid with the pizza," Dante said, pointing his white gun at Issei.

"Hey watch where you're pointing that thing!" Issei screamed. Dante apologized and put his guns away.

"So that explains why I'm here," Dante started as he turned to Rias, "Now your turn, what's a bunch of teenagers doing in a dangerous place like this? Let me guess, someone dared you kids to spend the night here because one of you was bragging about how this place wasn't haunted, am I right?" The devil hunter gave a quick chuckle. Everyone except Koneko shot him an angry glare.

"It's here," the petite devil said.

"What did she say?" Dante asked. Suddenly loud footprints were heard from behind the devil hunter.

"Now what could that foul, fecal smell be?" asked a seductive voice from the shadows, "And something smells delicious as well. I wonder if it tastes sweet, or bitter." The speaker then emerged from the darkness. It appeared to be a woman with black long black hair. The strangest thing about her was that she appeared to be floating 10 feet above the ground. Scratch that, the strangest thing about her was that she appeared to be completely naked.

"I see big boobies!" Issei yelled in delight.

"Good lord woman put on a shirt," Dante shouted, "Don't you know that indecent exposure is a felony"

"Viser you wretch," Rias stated, "You have betrayed your master to fulfill the lust and desires that now consume you. Your sins are worthy of a thousand hells. In the name of the great marquis of Gremory, begone or meet your death!"

"Oh just give it a rest you little slut," the stray devil, Viser snapped back, "You always have had it in for me. You're just jealous that your breasts will never be as luscious as these." The stray then began to fondle her own breasts in front of everyone, much to Issei's joy and Dante's confusion.

"This is your final warning, go back to your master now!" Rias demanded. It was then that the devil hunter, sick and tired of all this waiting, decided to make his move.

"You know, as much as I want to let this catfight continue, I'm afraid I've got a job to do," Dante said while Issei pondered whether it was wrong to kill something with that kind of rack, Dante extended his right hand out in front of him. For an instant his limb was consumed by an firy red light. When the light faded, the devil hunter found himself wielding a large, double-edged bastard sword with a thick hide covering the flat and hilt. Its guard was made of four talons and a bright red jewl acted as the pommel. This was the devil sword Dante, a powerful demonic blade that shares its name with its wielder. Before the devil hunter could test its cutting edge, the stray devil fully emerged from her shadowy hiding place. As it turns out it was only her top half that looked human. The rest of her was like a giant demonic centaur with humanoid front legs (arms, whatever) and a snake for a tail. Dante's gaze was brought to Visor's breasts, but not for the reason you think. A magic circle was spinning around each nipple. Rias then gave her group the signal to scatter as some sort of acid then squirted from the stray devil's breasts. The acid nearly missed Dante's head and instead hit a wall, causing it to melt. "Attacking with boob acid," Dante said in a sarcastic tone, "Real classy."

"Alright we'll do this the hard way then," Rias said after getting up, "Kiba!" The blonde servant devil then readied himself for an attack, only to be stopped by Dante.

"You kids stand back, it's too dangerous," the devil hunter said. He then charged at Viser with his sword, only to have the stray to knock him back. Dante then got up and reached for his weapon, only to find his trusty sword in the front hand (foot, whatever) of the stray devil.

"This is a nice sword you have here, human," Viser seductively said after licking the blade, "I wonder how it would look sheathed in you chest!" The stray then hurled the sword into its owner's sternum, impaling him through the chest. Everyone gasped in horror at what they saw. Issei was not prepared to see a man get impaled that day.

"Oh my god," Issei said, "Is he alright?"

"Yes Issei, I happen to know that impalement has a very low mortality rate," Koneko said in her usual emotionless tone.

"Was that sarcasm?" Issei questioned.

"What did you think it was, you perv?" Koneko snapped back.

"Both of you stop this foolishness!" Rias interrupted, "Kiba now!" It was then that Kiba made his move. He readied himself for an attack, but then vanished.

"Woah, he vanished!" Issei exclaimed.

"No he's just moving fast," Rias responded. Suddenly Kiba reappeared and sliced off both of Viser's front legs (arms, whatever) with his sword. Viser then charged at Rias. Koneko than put herself between the stray and her master. The stray then opened a mouth on the underside end of her body and then swallowed the petite devil whole. Issei gasped in horror before Koneko pried the stray's gaping maw open. With one turning uppercut she punched out all of Viser's teeth and knocked her through a column. Issei made a note to himself not to piss her off. Rias then called out to Akeno to begin her attack.

"Oh is it my turn?" the busty devil asked playfully, "How exciting, I so love this game." Akeno then walked over to where Viser had landed while uttering a playful chuckle. Out of the corner of his eye, Issei saw one of Viser's severed arms (legs, oh screw it) leap up from the ground and charge at Rias.

"Rias look out!" the pervy devil shouted, "Sacred Gear!" With the utterance of those words, Issei's left hand started to glow with red light. When it subsided, a small fingerless gauntlet with a green orb on the back appeared on his hand. This was Issei's sacred gear, a weapon that gives people powerful abilities. He then punched the arm with all his might and knocked it away from his master. After thanking Issei, Rias stood up and gave Akeno the cue to finish off the stray devil.

"I've got news for you, you're not the only one who likes to play rough here," Akeno said while lifting her hands above her head, "So let's you and I have some fun." A red magic circle materialized around her hands. Lightning soon filled her hands and when she brought them down, a powerful lightning strike landed on Viser. As the stray began to howl in pain, Akeno started to blush. "This violence," She said bringing her finger to her lips, "It's making me so hot." Issei shot Rias a confused look.

"Did I forget to mention that she's really into S&M?" the busty redhead responded, "Akeno I think she's had enough."

"Oh over already?" Akeno disappointedly asked, "I was just starting to enjoy myself." After the lightning subsided, Rias walked over to her defeated foe. While she expected that the stray wasn't strong enough to get up, she was proven wrong in the most spectacular way possible. The stray began to glow with a ghastly blue aura. Her skin then began to shift into purple scales, and her eyes glowed a blinding red. The second severed arm then sprang to life and leapt at Rias. The noble devil turned around just in time to see the arm get bisected mere inches away from her face. As the arm split apart it revealed a man with white hair, in a red coat, and wielding a large sword with a guard made of talons.

"Dante!" exclaimed the entire Occult Research Club. Nobody could believe what they were seeing. Didn't this man just get impaled with his own weapon? That's something a person normally doesn't walk away from.

"How are you still alive, human!" Viser shouted with a demonic undertone to her voice.

"Well you see, you made the same mistake that every single demon I've ever fought has made," Dante responded while sheathing his sword on his back, "That mistake was assuming that I'm human." Dante then reached into his coat and pulled out a blue V-shaped guitar. The odd thing about this guitar was that instead of strings, it had streams of pure electricity running up its neck. Dante then gave his signature smirk before shouting out one of his favorite catchphrases, "Let's rock, baby!" The devil hunter began to put his musical talent to the test by playing a heavy metal power song. Every single strum on one of the electric strings caused a bolt of lightning to strike the stray devil. He sang, " _The flinch in your eye calls your bluff. Feel free to die when you've had enough. Useless cause is breaking your back. Your life will end when you attack. Make your move. Make your stand. Make the win. (ha..) Like you can. See the war. See me rule. See the mirror. You'll see a fool!_ " On the final line of his song, Dante transformed his guitar into a sythe, did a rockstar power slide underneath the stray, and cut off her two remaining legs off. The devil hunter then proceeded to throw his sword in the air and used his guns, Ebony and Ivory, to shoot the tip of the blade. The demonic blade was then propelled towards the stray's head, spinning like a sawblade. It bisected her skull, spilling blood and brain chunks everywhere. The stray's body then fell like a mighty oak. Dante then went to retrieve his sword with every member of Rias' group staring at him in utter disbelief. If their jaws were any lower, they would be on the other side of the planet. Dante then walked over to the redhead and waved his hand in front of her face. He also tried to bring her back to her senses by snapping his fingers in front of her face. He then decided to fire a shot from Ebony, and that's what shocked everyone back to reality. "So on a scale of one to ten, how blown are your minds right now?" the white-haired devil hunter asked the group. The only answer came from a very starstruck Issei.

"What in the holy mother of hell just happened?" he shouted to the rest of his group.

"Oh I just killed that topless centaur demon," Dante answered, "It literally just happened, I'm surprised you missed it." Rias's group shot the devil hunter an annoyed look. He responded by laughing. Rias then stepped forward with a red glowing black ball of energy in her right hand.

"I am giving you one chance to explain yourself, devil hunter," Rias stated in a commanding tone, "Tell me who you really are and why you are here meddling in our affairs, now!"

"Kid let me level with ya," Dante responded, staring the noble devil straight in the eye, "You just saw me both survive a sword in the chest and effortlessly take down that topless centaur demon. Do you really want to try your luck with me?" The two then stared each other down for an intense few seconds. Issei already knew that his matter was upset about this stranger appearing from out of nowhere and showing up her entire group, but he could also feel a silent fury behind the devil hunter's cocky smile. The young devil began to feel sweat in places he never knew could sweat.

"Fine, you win," Rias finally said before dismissing her magic attack, "But I still want some answers from you."

"What a coincidence," Dante responded, "I'd like some answers from you as well. But can we take this somewhere else, it reeks of death in here."

"Alright, follow me then," Rias told the devil hunter. The group then made their way to the exit, until Rias remembered what she forgot to do. The redheaded devil walked over to the stray's corpse and summoned her glowing ball of energy again. The ball then flew over to the dead stray, which then exploded into a blinding flash of black and red. There was absolutely nothing left when the smoke cleared.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side," Dante said after an impressed whistle.

"Noted," the buxom redhead answered, "Now come devil hunter, we have much to discuss."

* * *

 _Devil May Cry shop:_

"Devil May Cry, Trish speaking," said a blonde woman into a phone. It's been about a day since Dante's plane to the land of the rising sun had left the airport, and Trish was following her orders to hold down the fort to the letter. Unfortunately, this also meant that she had to answer phone calls from idiots who didn't know what the shop's abbreviation stood for. "Sir for the last time, this is not a phone sex hotline!" Trish stated in an annoyed tone, "Oh by the way the 'D' in 'DMC' stands for 'Devil'!" The blonde demon woman hung up in disgust, "I toled Dante that putting a sexy lady in the place's logo was a bad idea." She decided to relax with a random magazine she grabbed off of Dante's desk. She only got halfway through the first page before the doorbell rang. Trish called for her new guests to come in. The double doors opened revealing two people. One was a young man in his late teens wearing a long navy blue coat with a red undershirt. This young man also had short white hair gelled into a faux-hawk like style. His companion was a young woman who appeared to be around his age. She had red hair tied up into a ponytail and wore a white sundress.

"May we come in?" the young man asked.

"Nero, I'm glad you could make it," Trish said to him, "What's with the girl?"

"Kyrie was worried about what you wanted me for," Nero answered while gesturing to his girlfriend. As Trish just stated, this young man was Nero, child of Dante's brother Virgil, and his other buisness partner. Dante first ran into his nephew about two months ago during a mission in Fortuna City. To make a long story short, Nero was part of an order of devil hunters known as the Order of the Sword, who belonged to a church that worshipped Dante's father, Sparda. The leader of that church kidnapped Nero's girlfriend Kyrie to power a giant statue demon and Nero and Dante put a stop to it. The two ran into eachother again in Red Grave city, where his father was causing havoc with a demonic tree. By the end of this mission, Nero had learned of his true parentage and his uncle and father became trapped Hell. Eventually they found their way back to the human world, and while Virgil just sort of wandered off, Dante decied to take Nero under his wing.

"So why did Nero have to come here?" Kyrie asked Dante's sidekick.

"You kids might want to sit down." The couple followed the blonde woman's advice. "Alright, so Nero, Dante would like your help with his latest assignment. He ended up getting roped into an exorcist hunt and he believes that you can be of assistance."

"Excorcist hunt?" Nero questioned, "Isn't that a little bit out of our juristiction?"

"Tecnically yes, but the client is paying good money for this job, and I can't go one more day without showering!" Trish exclaimed.

"Still though I don't think we should be doing this kind of wet work. We're devil hunters, not assassins."

"Oh okay, I see how it is. I just though that you would want to repay your uncle for all that he's done for you since Red Grave. But if you want to ignore the man who was there for you when your asshole father walked out on you for the second time, I completely understand." Nero knew what she was trying to do, and he hated the fact that it was working.

"Fine I'll do it," a defeated Nero admitted.

"Excellent," the blonde devil woman said, "Here, you'll need this." Trish then handed the silver haired youth a piece of paper. The aforementioned youth was surprised to see that it was a plane ticket.

"The hell do I need this for?" he asked.

"Oh did I forget to mention that Dante's in Japan?" Trish said coyly. Nero on the other hand was not amused.

"Japan? Are you freaking kidding me?" Nero shouted.

"Before you start going on a murderous rampage," Trish interrupted, "Just remember, you already promised you'd do it. And…" Trish then pulled out a black pistol and pointed square in between the boy's eyes, "I am not letting you back out." Trish half expected the young devil hunter to threaten her with his own pistol, but she was surprised to see him reluctantly cave into her demands after a minute.

"Before I leave, I have one question to ask you," Nero asked while getting up.

"What is it?" Trish responded.

"What's going to happen to Kyrie while I'm gone?"

"Don't worry, if it's alright with her she can stay here while you and the boss take care of business."

"Well are you ok with that Kyrie?" The young devil hunter's girlfriend nodded. "Alright then, I guess I'm off to Japan. I'll see you when I get back Kyrie, be safe." After walking out the door to Devil May Cry, Nero couldn't help but gaze down at his plane ticket, and wonder why exactly Dante would need his help. His bout with Dante during the Order of the Sword incident flashed in his mind. If that fight had proven anything, it proved that Dante was a nigh unstoppable force of nature. Why would someone that tough need his help? Nero decided that standing there trying to navigate his way through Dante's labyrinthian train of thought would just be a waste of his time and brainpower. So he strode off into the unknown, determined to get his answers straight from the horse's mouth.

* * *

Author's Note:

I'd just like to put it out there, this isn't the original version of this chapter, or the next two following chapters. After I completed Devil May Cry 5, I decieded to rewrite the story so it takes place after the events of that game. That being said this is still the first fanfiction I ever posted on this site, so keep the critisizm constructive if you please. One last thing, a problem I ran into with these rewrites is how exactly to refer to Dante's new sword. In game it is known as Devil Sword Dante, so whenever I have to name the blade I feel that readers will think I'm refering to its wielder. If anyone has any suggestions as to how to alleviate these problems, please share them. And now may the reviews flow forth.


	2. Chapter 2: Fallen Exorcist

_Occult Research Club Building:_

"Nice place you got here," the devil hunter Dante said. It was the middle of the night when he and several other teenagers arrived to some dusty old school building on the outskirts of Kuoh academy. Only this building belonged to the school's occult research club, and the club itself was comprised of demons posing as school children. The club members and Dante filed into the main room of the club building. The redheaded (and generously proportioned) leader of the group sat down at a fancy looking desk. Dante sat back on a couch and rested his feet on the coffee table.

"I would prefer it if you didn't put your filthy feet on my coffee table," the red haired girl said.

"And I would prefer it if you didn't tell me what to do," the devil hunter replied. A low frustrated growl came from the girl's mouth. She regained her composure, cleared her throat, and tried again.

"I think that introductions are in order. My name is Rias Gremory of the noble House Gremory. These are my servants; Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, Yuuto Kiba, and Issei Hyoudou." She pointed to the other teens in the room.

"Quite the collection of goons you have here Miss Gremory," Dante joked.

"Yes they are," Rias agreed, "But I didn't bring you here to show off my servants."

"Just trying to make casual conversation. But if you want to get right to business that's fine too. Ask me anything you like."

"I suppose the first question I have is why are you meddling in our affairs?"

"That depends, why are you meddling in my affairs?" The devil hunter chuckled, Rias shot him an annoyed look. "But seriously though, I was hired to take out that centaur demon."

"By who?"

"Not sure, just some girl who said that her boyfriend was eaten by something in that haunted house. She even paid up front too, nice girl." Dante then showed the club a wad of cash. Issei was the only one who looked even sort of impressed.

"OK then, My second question relates to the injury you took." Dante thought back and remembered being impaled through the chest with his own sword… for like the fifth time this year. He had no idea why the demons he hunted always wanted to kill him that way, but regardless it never worked.

"Oh you mean the impalement thing?"

"Yes, and the thing you said about not being human." Rias folded her hands in front of her face. "Tell me devil hunter, are you really human?"

"Well you're half right."

"I don't follow."

"You see Red, my mom was a human named Eva. My dad however, was a demon… named Sparda." The entire club (sans Issei) uttered an audible gasp. The four of them were utterly starstruck.

"I don't get it," Issei interjected, "Who's Sparda?"

"Sparda was the most powerful warrior in the demon world, Issei." Rias answered, "At the peak of his power he was able to overthrow the former demon king, Mundus. But Sparda was a unique devil. He had a rather strange obsession with protecting the human world, and even left Hell to live among the humans. There were rumors that he took on a human bride, but I never saw any proof… until now." Rias turned her head to the white haired devil hunter.

"Speaking of rumors, did you hear about the one about what happened to Mundus?" Dante asked.

"I was told that he was killed several years ago." Rias told him. She had a feeling she knew where he was going with this.

"Yeah, that was me. I did that." Dante replied smugly while brushing his hair back. Yep, he went there. The entire room fell silent. Rias and her servants had a hard time picturing this guy killing the nigh godlike demon king. Sure the incident with the stray devil proved that he was strong, but strong enough to kill Mundus? Rias was sure that this has to be some mistake.

"You killed Mundus?" she asked him skeptically.

"Believe what you want Red, I'm secure with my accomplishments. Now can we hurry this up? I gotta go see a guy about a thing." Dante coyly stated. A vein popped out of Rias' forehead.

"I suppose the last question I have for you concerns the guitar you used to kill Viser."

"You mean Nevan, she's one of my favorite Devil Arms."

"What's a Devil Arm?" Issei questioned.

"A Devil Arm is a weapon forged using the soul of a devil. However, forging them has been banned in the demon world for centuries now." Rias responded, "So the question is, where did you get that?"

"From an electrokinetic demon lady that I killed." Dante bluntly answered. Rias shot him a confused look and then shrugged in agreement. "OK you've asked your questions, now I'll ask mine. Question numero uno; you devil kids planning anything?"

"Say what?" an annoyed Rias replied, "What do you mean by 'planning anything'?"

"You know, are you kids plotting to do some evil bidness? Included but not limited to; taking over the world, releasing some ancient demon, or just plain and simple wanton destruction."

"No," Rias crossed her arms, her fists clenching.

"Fair enough. Question numero dos; have you encountered an exorcist by the name of Freed Sellzen?" A long, tense silence followed Dante's question.

"I can't say that I have, Son of Sparda." Rias responded calmly.

"Well, I guessed I wasted my time here," Dante jokingly said as he stood up, "Now if it's all the same to you Red, I need to go and find a hotel." Dante fixed his coat and made his way to the door. Before he could leave, he was stopped by the well endowed Akeno.

"You know Dante," the devil servant said in a seductive voice, "I was very impressed by how you handled Viser tonight."

"Well I am a certified badass so those kinds of feats are to be expected." the devil hunter answered coyly.

"I know, but the sheer brutality of what you did really moistened me up."Akeno said as she pulled Dante's arm in between her ample breasts. "You know, if you need some company in your hotel room, I'd be happy to stop by." The devil servant then fluttered her eyelashes as she shot him an alluring smile. The half demon took a minute to examine Akeno. While there was no doubt that she was attractive, there was one thing that was… off.

"You're still in highschool right?" he asked her.

"Yes, yes I am," Akeno's sultry voice said. It was almost as if she thought that being under age somehow made her even sexier. Dante nodded and chuckled a bit.

"Bye," he said before removing his arm and slamming the door in her face. The devil hunter made his way outside the clubhouse and onto the street. About a mile later, Dante reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his phone. He flipped through his contacts for a bit until he found the name of his nephew. The phone rang for a bit until someone picked up.

"What do you want Dante?" the phone said.

"And a fine hello to you too Nero," Dante retorted.

"Why didn't you tell me that I had to go to Japan for this mission?" an annoyed Nero questioned.

"I wasn't in the country. That's why I had Trish tell you." The devil hunter could tell that his nephew was not amused, even over the phone. "Besides, what do you have against Japan anyway? There's some cool stuff here. J-rock, ninjas, sumo wrestlers, ninjas, 13-story arcades, ninjas…"

"That's not the point! The point is, I would've thought that our first mission together after becoming your partner wouldn't require me to get a goddamn passport."

"Eh, quit your bellyaching."

"I don't even understand why you need me for this. Aren't you strong enough to take down one guy by yourself?"

"Look kid, in my line of work, there are many unforeseen complications. The word 'routine' doesn't exactly exist. Hell, I thought my mission to Fortuna was going to be simple and look how that turned out."

"Touche…"

"So how was your flight?"

"Delayed, in L.A."

"You haven't even left the States yet?"

"No, no I have not!"

"So when can you get here?"

"I don't freakin' know, you think I can time these things?" Nero was yelling now.

"Hey no need to get snippy with me mister." Dante said sternly. Nero growled. "Look just ride it out for just a bit longer, OK?"

"Fine, but you owe me for this!" Nero angrily hung up.

"What a punk," Dante said to himself. The devil hunter made his way into town, still keeping a keen eye out for his target.

* * *

 _Quiet Neighborhood… The Next Night:_

"This sucks…" Issei complained. The perverted devil servant made his way down several empty streets on his bicycle, very subtly hating the world. This sudden spike of depression was caused by a conversation he and Rias had earlier that day. In the midst of the confusion with Dante, the redheaded devil girl had forgotten to tell Issei something important about his resurrection. She told him that when humans die, a noble devil can resurrect them as their servants. The way this is done is by using "evil pieces" (basically magic chess pieces). Each piece grants the new devil some varying abilities. The knight piece grants expert swordsmanship while the queen piece gives the devil magic expertise. Issei was not fortunate enough to be one of those badass pieces. He was a pawn, a PAWN! The bitch-ass scrub of chess. For someone dreaming of having his own harem, this was unacceptable. He wanted to be rich and powerful, not some worthless foot soldier. And just like a worthless pawn, he was tasked with doing menial labor tonight. It was his job to find people to make contracts with, but since he couldn't teleport like the rest of the club, he had to make his way around town on his dinky little bike.

"I guess that pawns don't get cool teleportation powers," Issei said to himself, "How the hell am I supposed to become the Harem King now? I just want a group of boobs I can fondle, is that too much to ask?" Issei shouted his request at the heavens. As if God would listen to a lowly devil pawn like him. After his prayer failed, the devil pawn arrived at his destination. It was a quiet looking, one story house. Nothing special, but it was where his potential contract was. Issei parked his bike and walked up to the door. He was surprised to find out that ringing the doorbell proved useless. When no one came after about five more rings, Issei decided to try the doorknob. It opened without any resistance.

"It's unlocked, that doesn't' seem safe," He muttered as he peaked his head inside. "Hello, I'm the devil sent here by Lady Gremory. Is anybody home?" No response. As Issei looked around, he saw a light on down the hall. The second he stepped over the threshold, a sharp chill ran up his spine. The devil pawn immediately began to panic, cold sweat formed on the back of his neck. "If anyone's home, could you please say something," he called out. Still no response. Issei's mind flashed back to earlier that day. Rias had told him that Koneko was overbooked with summoning requests tonight and asked him to handle one of them. This time she wanted a contract and he really didn't want to disappoint her again. Against his better judgement, Issei made his way further into the all too silent house, closing the door behind him. He made his way down the hall and into the illuminated room. At first glance it appeared to be empty, so Issei thought that it was safe to step into it. The moment he did, he stepped in something wet. The liquid soaked through his socks. He assumed that whoever lived there must've spilled some water. But then again, water isn't red. The pawn looked down to see a giant puddle of blood with a mutilated corpse at the center of it. Issei staggered, and covered his mouth to prevent from puking. First someone getting impaled, then a disfigured cadaver. The world really seemed determined to show him the some of the most grotesque things imaginable this week. He stood there, frozen in fear for several seconds, barely able to muster a "holy shit".

"Punish the wicked," a voice to Issei's left said, "words to live by." The devil servant turned to see a man with long white hair sitting on a couch. "Yes," the man continued, "Wise advice to heed from a holy man." The man then turned to Issei, his tongue sticking out of a sadistic smile. The man then got up and approached the devil servant. "You just walked into the wrong house my friend. Freed Sellzen at your service," he took a bow. That name sounded familiar to Issei, but he was too scared to remember how. "And you must be the scared little pussy whose devil ass this priest is gonna exercise." Issei backed away slowly. When Rias told him that devils and church folk don't mix, he never thought that it would get this dangerous. The devil glanced over at the dead body. It didn't take a genius to realize that this Freed Sellzen character was responsible for the murder.

"So you're the one who killed this guy?" Issei shouted.

"Summoning you was proof that he was done being human," Sellzen responded, "So I had to chop this sinner up into itty bitty pieces. Putting down degenerate devils and the fools who summon them is my job. And no one is better at it then me." Freed then reached into his coat and pulled out a cross shaped gun and a golden sword hilt. A beam of light extended out of the hilt. The exorcist then found it necessary to explain in great detail exactly how he was going to kill Issei. "First I'm going to carve out your heart with my heavenly blade. Then with my righteous gun I'm gonna blow a hole in your wicked demon face. How does that Sound DEVIL?" Sellzen then charged at Issei with his sword. Issei was able to dodge it with a sidestep. Unfortunately he wasn't able to dodge the bullet that pierced his thigh. Issei then collapsed, clutching his bleeding bullet wound and screaming in pain. He couldn't really hear what the exorcist said, but he could tell that he was taunting him.

"Damn you!" Issei shouted as his sacred gear materialized on his left hand. He then charged at Sellzen, fully prepared to cave his stupid face in. However, the exorcist sidestepped out of the way and slashed Issei's back. Despite how hard he tried, the devil pawn couldn't get up.

"Get a guy all worked up and leave him half cocked?" Freed taunted, "That's no way for a lady to treat a gentleman like myself!" The exorcist primed his sword for a mighty downward slash before the sound of a girl's scream stopped him in his tracks. Both fighters looked to see a cute blonde girl in a nun's outfit, utterly in shock. She seemed to have stumbled upon the mutilated corpse. Issei instantly recognized the girl as Asia Argento, a nun who he met a few days ago. She was a gentle and caring soul, someone who wanted everyone to be happy. The question is, what was she doing with this psychopath?

"Asia, what the hell are you doing?" Sellzen questioned, "Did you finish setting up the barrier yet?" Asia was too terrified to answer. It looked as if she could barely breathe. "Oh right, a newbie," Sellzen realized, "Well I guess it's about time you learned. This is what the job is, my dear. We dispose of the unfortunate people who have been bewitched by the devils." The girl then turned to face her companion, only to immediately recognize Issei.

"No, it can't be…" she said quietly. Issei couldn't find the words to explain himself. The bewildered expression on Asia's face didn't help in the slightest. "Issei, what are you doing here?"

"I… I'm…" Issei stammered, "I'm a devil Asia." He hung his head in shame. He felt awful for lying to her about what he was, but then again it's not like he could've just told her that he was an unholy devil. "I'm sorry for lying to you, I didn't want to I swear. That's why I thought it was best if I didn't see you again. Please forgive me." Tears filled up Asia's bright green eyes.

"Not that this isn't heartwarming," Freed interrupted, "But you and your friend here have no business being together. The fallen angels have expressly forbid any contact between our kind and thiers. Have you forgotten that already?" The words "fallen angels" stuck out to Issei. Mostly because he's been attacked by three of them in the past few days. "Now then," the exorcist turned to Issei, his sword primed once again, "Time to do what I came here to do. Not that it matters, but I hope you've said your prayers devil!" Before Selzen could deliver the finishing blow, Asia put herself in between the two of them.

"NO!" she shouted.

"You have got to be kidding me with this," Sellzen said, unamused.

"Please don't, I beg you. Forgive this man for his sins father, couldn't we just let him go?" Asia pleaded.

"Look sweetheart, incase you haven't noticed, he's not a man he's a devil. You made a pact to destroy our enemies."

"It doesn't matter to me what he is, there's goodness in him I know it. You can't just kill him. How could you think that the father would approve?"

"Enough of this bullshit!" Sellzen then swung his sword at Asia, cutting open her dress and leaving her breasts exposed. The young nun screamed as she covered herself. Issei tried to charge at Sellzen, but his two injuries forced him back onto the ground. He sat there crouching in a pool of his own blood. "You have lost your fucking mind!" Freed yelled as he dropped his weapons, "Are there maggots crawling around in that stupid head of yours?" He grabbed Asia by the chin.

"Let her go!" Issei demanded.

"My fallen angel friends said not to hurt you, but I don't give a damn about that now," Selzen started with a lustful look in his eye, "You know what happens to naughty girls don't you?" The exorcist then swung Asia around and pinned her sleeves against the wall using his sword. Issei tried to get up again, but still found the act impossible. Sellzen held out his tongue and fondled one of Asia's breasts. She screamed for help. "Why shouldn't an upstanding priest do what he wants with a filthy tramp like you? It's not so wrong is it?" He used his gun to lift up her skirt and poked her groin using its barrel. Asia's cries for mercy went ignored. Issei tried desperately to stand up, but his body and anemia fought him. Sellzen then began licking the tears flowing down Asia's face. He eventually got bored with that and moved his mouth over one of his victim's nipples. Issei closed his eyes tightly. He didn't want to watch this, and hated that he was powerless to stop it. Suddenly he heard glass shatter behind him, and something knocked Selzen into the far wall. Issei looked up to see that it was a robotic hand. The hand retreated back behind him.

"Little piece of advice," a voice called out, "Next time you want to force yourself onto a girl, don't do it in front of an open window." All three people turned around. The voice came from a young man, looking like he was slightly older than Issei. He wore a long navy blue coat with a red undershirt and he had short white hair. Attention was immediately drawn to his right arm, which appeared to be completely mechanical. He stepped in through the hole in the wall and drew a large single-edged sword with his left hand.

"I don't know who you are," Sellzen said as he got up, "But anyone who assaults a priest, must repent!" He ran towards the white haired youth, removing his sword from the wall. He jumped and tried to bring his blade down on the youth's head, but he blocked it just in time. The youth then clenched his right fist, and drove an extending punch into the exorcist's chest. That punch almost put Sellzen through the ceiling. He fell to the ground with a loud thud. As he struggled to get up, the white haired youth approached Issei.

"Can you stand?" he asked. Issei finally managed to get on his feet.

"Yeah I think so," He wearily answered.

"Good, now take the girl and get out of here!" Issei's savior commanded. Sellzen then got up and fired at the both of them. The youth pushed Issei out of the way and put his hand out to block the bullet. It then embedded itself into the savior's palm.

"I'm not sure what you are, dickhead!" the exorcist shouted, "But punching a holy man is a sin! And now it's time for you to repent, motherfucker!" The exorcist then aimed the tip of his sword right between the eyes of his subdued target. The target then pushed the blade of light out of the way using his own sword. He then proceeded to turn the hilt of his sword, which emitted the sound of a motorcycle engine revving up.

"Don't give me that bullshit," he said, "If you're really what passes for a holy man, then I guess Nietzsche was right." The blade of his sword glowed a bright red as the engine noises grew louder. "And another thing. My name… is NERO!" Nero then swung his sword in a circular motion. The sheer force of this swing shattered the light blade and slashed the exorcist across the chest. Blood spattered everywhere. The exorcist looked down to see a giant slash mark across his torso. This only succeeded in making him angrier. He began shooting wildly with his gun, grazing Nero a few times. The youth then reached into his coat and pulled out what looked like a double barreled revolver and started firing away. Incredibly, he was able to match every shot Sellzen threw at him. Every bullet ricocheted off of each other, and neither gun was running out of ammo any time soon. Issei seized this opportunity and delivered a punch square in the exorcist's face using his sacred gear. Sellzen fell to the ground in a small puddle of his own blood. He struggled to get up.

"You know, part of me is impressed that the two of you have been able to put up a fight for this long," Sellzen said, "Too bad that part is overshadowed by all this UNYIELDING RAGE!" He jumped at the two of them, his sword fully repaired. "Let's go for a world record shall we? Most pieces of meat I can chop the two of you into!" Nero readied his sword to block the attack. Suddenly a bright red light enveloped the room. "Ahh, my rage has blinded me!" Sellzen shouted. Nero looked behind him and saw a giant magic circle. Out of the circled popped out a young, blonde man with a sword. He then clashed his blade with Sellzen's. Issei recognized him as a fellow servant, Yuto Kiba.

"Kiba?" a stunned Issei shouted

"Hey Issei," Kiba answered, "Thought you could use a hand." It was then that two more members of the Occult Research Club emerged from the portal, Akeno and Koneko. The three of them appeared to have come to Issei's rescue.

"Hell yeah!" Sellzen said in an alarmingly excited tone, "Looks like we've got ourselves a good old fashioned gangbang!"

"You're done here," Kiba calmly responded, "Sorry to disappoint you, but he's one of us."

"Oh believe me I'm far from disappointed," Sellzen continued, "So what's the deal here? Is he the pitcher and you're the catcher?"

"My my, this guy's a real piece of work," Akeno chimed in.

"And you my dear are a fine piece of ass," a blushing Sellzen stated, "There's nothing I lust after more than a sexy devil bitch."

"If you want it, come and get some." A female voice said. A large bolt of black and red energy blast Sellzen into the back wall of the room. Nero turned to see Issei's redheaded master standing behind the fading magic circle. "But I really don't think you can handle it. Nobody hurts one of my servants!"

"The hell did you people come from!" a confused Nero shouted.

"Thank you Rias." Issei told his master while hanging his head, "I'm sorry I let you down. I failed you again." Rias lifted the pawn's head up.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing, Issei," she said, "You got hurt because I unknowingly sent you into the hands of an exorcist. There was a barrier set up around here until a moment ago so we didn't even realize." Everyone's attention was brought to Sellzen again as he began kicking a fallen Asia.

"You were supposed to make the barrier!" the exorcist screamed, "Little bitch! Die!"

"I never forgive those who hurt my servants," Rias said in a commanding voice "And I also can't forgive those who pray on the weak. Your evil is a scourge upon the world, and I am here to purge it!"

"That's cute," Nero interrupted, "But leave the ass-kicking to the professionals little girl." Before Rias could respond Nero extended his right arm and grabbed Sellzen. The white haired youth then started flinging him around the room like a ragdoll, blowing holes in the walls and ceiling in the process. Nero continued this, and didn't stop when the exorcist started coughing up blood. This attack concluded when he jumped up, wound up his arm like a baseball pitcher, and slammed his target through the floorboards while shouting, "Slam dunk!" Nero relished in his victory while everyone else stared in awe. It was around this time that the petite Koneko smelled something off. Yes… smelled.

"Fallen angels are here," her monotone voice told the group. Panic shot through Rias' eyes.

"Fallen what now?" Nero asked.

"No time to explain," Rias told him, "Akeno, prepare to jump. As for you, get as far away as you can."

"You can't tell me what to do." Nero responded. Something about how this youth didn't take her seriously seemed eerily familiar. Almost like a certain white haired devil hunter. Rias' group didn't have time to do anything before a man dressed in a trench coat and fedora emerged from a portal in the ceiling. Issei's pupils shrank in fear. He recognized this man as a fallen angel, one who tried to kill him a few days prior. The fallen angel surveyed the room and looked mildly annoyed at what he saw. His gaze turned to the group of teens that faced him.

"So I take it this is your doing devil hunter?" the fallen angel asked the white haired youth.

"So what if it is?" Nero answered, "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Not much," the man shrugged, "I'm just impressed is all. Well I guess I better take care of this." The fallen angel then picked up his two companions and tucked them under his arms like luggage.

"Hey, don't you touch Asia!" Issei shouted. He tried to charge at the trench coat guy, but Koneko held him back. Issei struggled with all his might, but couldn't break the girl's iron grip. "Let me go!" he pleaded, "I need to save her!"

"Fallen angels are too dangerous Issei," Rias stated, "If you get close he'll kill you on sight."

"I don't care!" Issei struggled harder, "I can't let him take her!"

"It's ok Issei," the nun reassured, "I'll see you again, I'm sure of it." Asia offered the devil pawn a pained, tear-filled smile. Issei's own tears began to fall from his eyes. The fallen angel then began to ascend into the portal, carrying both the nun and and the unconscious exorcist. Issei struggled even harder to escape Koneko's grip.

"ASIA!" he screamed. Nero acted fast and extended his arm to grab the nun. But the fallen one acted faster. In the blink of an eye he produced a jagged spear made of light from the ether and cleanly sliced apart the robotic hand. The fallen angel then fully entered into the portal. Nero's hand pieces dropped to the floor as the portal closed and Asia was lost to God knows where.

* * *

Author's Note:

And so ends chapter 2. I think now would be a good time to apologize to all the Highschool DXD fans who probably won't like the fact that neither Dante or Nero take Rias seriously. But Dante doesn't take anything seriously, Nero is not really one to listen to authority figures, and both of them have faced scarier things than her. I'm not sure if this is something someone would get angry about, but I feel like it would be. Now may the reviews flow forth.


	3. Chapter 3: The Devout Heretic

_Abandoned House:_

"Asia! Asia! ASIA!" Issei screamed at the top of his lungs. He eventually broke down crying in the middle of the ruined living room. His tears were almost able to wash away the bloodstains. Rias knelt down next to her bawling servant, attempting to console him. The redheaded devil lifted his head up. Issei stared into his master's deep blue eyes, but even they weren't enough to calm him down. In fact he felt even more upset at crying like a little bitch right in front of her. Rias then embraced her pawn, pulling his head into her ample bosom. Issei continued to cry his eyes out. Nero took this opportunity to remove his now useless mechanical arm, showing everyone that it was actually a glove and not a prosthetic.

"Well, I should be going now," the devil hunter stated as he sheathed his sword. For a moment, Issei completely forgot he was there. Wait a minute, where did he think he was going? Nero started for the door only to be stopped when Issei broke away from Rias' hug and grabbed his coat.

"Where the hell do you think your going!" Issei shouted, "We have to save Asia!"

"Sorry, but I can't help you there," Nero stated as he brushed Issei's hand off his coat. Issei grabbed it again.

"The hell is that suppose to mean!" Issei responded.

"Look buddy I don't know what you want me to do. We both tried to save your girlfriend and we both failed. And in case you haven't figured this out yet, I have no idea where they went!" Issei grabbed Nero's collar and raised his fist as if to punch him in the face. As much as he wanted to pound this jerk's face in, he did have a point. Where did that fallen angel take Asia?

"Issei that's enough!" Rias said as she removed her servant's hand from Nero's collar, "Attacking him won't solve anything. I promise we'll do something about this later, but right now we need to get back and patch you up. Akeno get us out of here."

"Sure thing Lady Rias," the busty servant remarked. A red magic circle materialized at the group's feet. Nero continued his way to the hole in the wall that he made.

"Wait," Rias halted the white haired devil hunter. "Just who are you anyway?"

"The name's Nero," the devil hunter said as he walked off into the night. His image faded as Rias and company teleported back to their club room.

* * *

 _City Overlook:_

High atop a hill on the edge of town sat a tranquil park that overlooked the whole town. Enjoying the view of the city nightlife was a young woman with chin length black hair and hetero-chromatic eyes (one red, the other blue). She wore a midriff exosing white jacket with matching undershirt, black shorts, and thigh high black boots. Hanging from her belts was a handgun, an SMG, and several grenades. Slung over her back was a giant cannon with a large serrated bayonet. She sat on a black motorcycle surrounded by small army of bloody demon corpses. Any observer could see that his woman was a devil hunter, and a powerful one at that. "Yeah, you were right," she said into her phone, "The demonic activity in this area is getting ridiculous."

"Good job confirming what we already know Lady," a masculine voice snapped back, "What else did you find out during your investigation, the fact that grass is green?" The woman named Lady let out a light growl of annoyance.

"For your information I was able to find some new intel." she said.

"Well don't keep me in suspense."

"It's not much, but I can definitely say that there is at least two noble demons in this town."

"Noble demons?"

"Yeah, whatever they're up to, I have a feeling that it's attracting some of the lesser demons."

"Of course you do realize that your next task is to track down these nobles and find out what they know right?"

"Yeah I know. I'll find them and phone in the verdict when I'm done." The black haired devil hunter and her contact said their goodbyes and hung up. "If only it were that simple…" Lady looked out at the cityscape before her and thought about how exactly she ended up here. She recently got a tip of some out of control demonic activity in this city, and decided that it would be a good idea to investigate. Things quickly snowballed out of control the second she got off the plane. Not only was the place crawling with demons, but she also managed to spot no less than three fallen angesls. And on top of that, there were the noble demons who took up residence in the area complicating matters. She couldn't shake the feeling that something big was brewing, big enough to agitate both the demon nobility and the fallen angels. It almost felt as if there was a nuke buried under the city that could go off at any moment. The only problem was finding out where that nuke actually was. Lady decided to survey that city with a pair of binoculars in order to find some clues. Nothing really caught her eye except for a familiar looking young man with silver hair wearing a dark blue coat. _Nero?_ she thought, _What's he doing here?_

* * *

 _Church:_

Stepping out of the dingy motel he rented for the night, devil hunter Dante's objective for the day was clear, investigate the church. He attempted to do so the previous day, but it appeard to have closed its doors for the night. Maybe this time he would be able to question the parish about that exorcist Freed Selzen. As he made his way to the place of worship, one thought was racing through his mind, _Why does this town have so many hills?_ After some time he eventually made it and observed some commotion in front of the building. Two dudes in priest robes were forcefully grabbing onto a cute-looking blonde nun.

"Please just let me go," the young nun begged.

"Not a chance," one of the priests commanded, "You heard lady Raynare, you're not allowed to leave at any cost!"

"I just want to step out for a few minutes, can't you allow that this once?" the nun requested.

"Shut up," the other priest punched her square in the jaw and she fell to the ground, "You need to remember what your place is you dumb bitch!" The priest primed his fist for another puch, but was stopped by Dante.

"Beating up a defenseless girl eh? I though men of the cloth were supposed to be a bit more gentlemanly than that," the son of Sparda told him. He then planted his free hand into his nose, knocking him to the ground. The second priest attempted to return the favor, but Dante landed a spinning kick right in his teeth. The little nun opened her eyes to see the devil hunter offering her a hand. She took it and he pulled her up.

"Thank you for helping me Mr." she said.

"Eh, don't mention it," he reassured, "I'm already on the church's bad side, what's two more knocked out priests? Well see ya." He began walking towards the church door but halted when the nun grabbed his arm.

"Don't go in there!" she warned him.

"Uhh… why?"

"There are some really bad people in there, it's not safe!"

"Kid, my definition of unsafe and your definition of unsafe, are two completely different unsafes…es" The nun only responded by staring at him with her deep green puppydog eyes. He could even see a small tear in one of them. The devil hunter just shot her and unamused look. "Tell me something Miss, if this place is so unsafe, why exactly are you hanging around here?"

"It's a long story…" Suddenly several more priests came running out of the church and made a b-line for the nun, "But nevermind that. Can you get me away from here, please?" The devil hunter observed the congrigation of priests, some of which were visibly armed.

"Yeah sure why not? But you owe me for this," Dante acted fast and pulled out Ivory. He then shot shot an outstretched tree branch. The branch then came crashing down on top of the charging mob. Dante looked down to see a horrified expression on the nun's face. "Oh relax they'll live. Now let's get you out of here." The two sprinted down the hill and slowed down once they were far enough away. The two continued their way into town. "So you got a name?" Dante inquired.

"I do. My name is Asia Argento. What should I call you?"

"The name's Dante, my card." He handed Asia his Devil May Cry buissness card, "So you want to fill me in on what exactly is so dangerous about that church." The son of sparda had a hunch that the "bad people" she mentioned might inlcude his exorcist friend.

"You'd think I was crazy if I told you."

"Asia, when you're in my line of work, nothing sounds crazy." Asia thought for a minute, took a deep breath, and began her expanation.

"That church is full of fallen angels." she stated.

"Fallen angels?" Dante had heard of these creatures before, angels who pissed off God enough to get themselves booted out of heaven. He'd heard from legends that no single demon could ever hope to beat them in a fight. Then again he also heard that even the weakest fallen angel could bitchslap Mundus to death, so the devil hunter didn't put much stock in those tall tales.

"Yes. they've been keeping me in that church ever since I came to Japan. They forbid me to leave, but I just had to go outside today."

"What's so special about today?"

"Those fallen angels have something planned for me tonight. I don't know what exactly they're going to do, but I know it can't be good."

"I see. But why are these fallen angels so protective of you anyway."

"I think it has something to do with my power…"

"What power?"

"Ever since I was a little girl I've had the ability to heal people. My old church had me use this ability to heal sick and injured people from all over the world. But that all changed when I unknowingly healed a devil."

"Let me guess, that's when the heratic accusations started piling up right?" Asia nodded. "Of course. But don't let that get you down kid, you still did a good thing. Take it from me, not all demons are evil."

"How would you know?"

"Long story. But nevermind that, I think it's about time you pay me back." Dante halted the blonde nun in front of an ice cream parlor. Once the two were inside, Dante instructed her to buy him a strawberry sundae. Not thirty seconds after he sat down to eat his frozen treat, Asia dissapeared. Dante looked around and eventually saw her across the street at a playground. She appeared to be talking to a familiar looking brown haired boy in a pink shirt. The devil hunter took his sundae to go and decided to say hello to his new aquaintence. "You know the two of you look absolutly adorable together," he said to them.

"Oh hi Dante," Asia said, "How was your sundae?"

"Wait you two know eachother?" Issei questioned.

"Well I wouln't say we know each other, we just met today, but I get the feeling that the two of you have some history though," Dante observed.

"I mean we don't have much history, but we do have history I guess," Issei replied, "But more importantly, are you okay Asia?"

"I'm fine Issei, just a little bit hungery is all," Asia said.

"Well if your hungry do you maybe want to join me for a burger?" Issei suggested.

"I'd love to," Asia said with a beaming smile.

"Well, I know when I'm being a third wheel," Dante interjected, "You kids have fun now. And if you want to have a little extra fun, be sure to use protection." the devil hunter laughed as he walked off. As much fun as he would've had teasing those two, it was time to get back to buissness. Now that Dante knew that a cabal of fallen angels have been squatting at that church, he figured that at least one of them would know where Selzen was. After all, who else would a traitorous exorcist run to? He took a shortcut through the park in order to get to the church. As he made his way through the trees the devil hunter couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched by more than just the squirrels.

"A little far from home, aren't you Son of Sparda?" a voice called out from behind him. Dante turned with Ebony drawn. Standing on an outstretched branch was a young man with silver hair in a black leather jacket.

"Since when are my whereabouts your buissness tree-man?" Dante sarcastically questioned him.

"Usually they're not," he said, "But this time's different" the young man jumped down from the tree a few feet from Ebony's barrel. Weirdly enough, Dante couldn't sense any fear behind his shit-eating grin. "You're poking your nose in places where it doens't belong Son of Sparda," he continued, "I suggest you return home if you know what's good for you."

"Well now you got me curious tree-man," the devil hunter snapped back, "What exactly are you trying to hide from me?"

"That's none of your buissness," the man rebutted, "This is your final warning, go home and forget abou…"

 _BANG!_

A bullet wizzed by the man's left ear, leaving him stunned.

"And that's your only warning," Dante said. The man responded by straightening his jacket and suddenly charging at him. Dante then summoned his blade and slashed at the man. His sword was then blocked by a blue and white wing.

"Nice reflexes," the tree-man said.

"You too," Dante replied. The two then pushed eachother several feet back and began to slowly circle around eachother, each one waiting for the other to make a move. Suddenly a large explosion thundered from behind Dante. The devil hunter looked away for only a split second, giving the silver haired man the oppritunity to rocket straight up into the air.

"You're lucky I only came here to deliver a message," the winged man announced, "Normally I would be more than happy to show you who's boss, but I'd rather not reveal my full power at this early stage. I was serious about going home though. Keep persuing Freed Selzen and you and your bumbling nephew will quickly find yourselves in over your heads faster than you can say 'I fucked up'." And just like that he zoomed off into the horizon. Dante put away his sword with a noticable eye roll. Did that punk honestly think he could scare him? Honestly his little attempt to look intimidating was so pathetic, that it wasn't even worth the effort to chase after him. Still he wondered what that guy was trying to hide. How did he know about Nero's involvement, and how did Selzen figure into all this.

 _Just how deep does this rabbit hole go?_ the devil hunter pondered. His train of thought was inturrupted when his phone rang. He didn't recognize the number so he assumed it was a buissness call.

"Devil May Cry, Dante speaking," he answered.

"Dante it's Issei," Issei said over the phone, "I need your help with something."

* * *

 _Occult Research Club Building:_

Issei, Kiba, and Koneko all stood in front of the Occult Reasearch club building, eagarly waiting for their new devil hunter friend. Only problem is, he was running a bit late.

"Are you sure you gave him the right adress?" Koneko questioned in her usual deadpan tone.

"Yes I'm sure!" Issei snapped back.

"Still he should've been here by now," Kiba remarked, "Are you sure he said twenty minutes?"

"Kiba I'm not an idiot," Issei responded, "I specifically heard the man say twenty minutes!"

"Except that was over an hour ago," the Koneko bluntly stated.

"Yo!" as if on cue Dante finally showed up, "Sorry I'm late, I got a bit lost. So what's this buissness about Asia getting kidnapped?"

"A fallen angel named Raynare took her," Issei began, "Based on what she said, the fallen angels are going to put her through some ritual that'll end up killing her."

"So this is a rescue mission?" Dante questioned.

"Yes," the devil pawn sternly stated.

"You do realize how dangerous fallen angels tend to be, right? I mean I'm sure I can handle them, but for you this'll be nothing short of suicide."

"I know," the fire in Issei's eyes grew stronger.

"You also realize that I expect to be paid once this wole thing is over, right?"

"You'll get your money once Asia is safe," The determination in this kid's face was almost scary.

"Alright you convinced me, I'm in."

"You'd really accept work from devils like us?" Kiba asked the son of Sparda.

"Money is money no matter who gives it to you," Dante replied, "Besides, Asia's a good kid, she doesn't deserve to die like this. Now…" the devil hunter then summoned his sword and slug the blade over his shoulder, "What do you say we open up a can of Devil May Cry branded whoop-ass on those fallen angel bastards!" The devil servants nodded in agreement. The four then all began marching towards the church.

 _Don't worry Asia,_ Issei thought, _We'll save you, that's a promise!_ Soon enough the sun had set and the four arrived at the church. As they got closer to the building Issei couldn't help but notice a strong aura emminating from there. That feeling twisted his gut so much, a bag of pretzles would be jealous.

"Hey Kiba, that power I'm feeling, what is that?" he asked his blonde friend.

"That's probably either the priests or the fallen angels, but I can't tell from this far away," the swordsman stated.

"I'm actually starting to think that letting you guys and Dante tag along was the smartest move I've made today," the brown haired devil sheepeshly stated.

"Hey it's no problem, what are friends for?" Kiba smiled, "Besides, I've been itching to take my anger out on some fallen angels." This was the first time Issei saw pure fury in Kiba's eyes, and it honestly scared him a little. The two's attention was drawn to a loud crash. They looked to see that Koneko had kicked the door in.

"Koneko!" Issei exclaimed.

"They already know we're here, there's no point in trying to be stealthy," the petite devil rebutted.

"I like this girls style," Dante added. The quartet entered the church. The room was engulfed in darkness and appeared to be completly deserted. There was a broken cross at the alter, and crumbling statues peppered the room. It was eerily quiet, their footsteps being the only couragous enough to break the silence. Of course Issei knew that this is the part in every horror movie when the monster jumps out from nowhere and kills one of the main characters. He pulled out his sacred gear just to be safe. The four then heard a slow claping coming from the front pews. They all readied themselves for the inevitable attack. The clapping got louder and louder and soon its source made itself known to the group.

"Well, well, well, we meet again," Freed Selzen stated as he stopped clapping, "I bet I'm a sight for sore eyes."

"Freed Selzen!" Issei growled. All the shit he put Asia through when they last met began racing thorugh his mind. Selzen flashed his sadistic smile, only this time he looked a little worse for wear. He had several bangages on his body and his face was covered in scars and bruises. Issei could swear that he was also missing teeth. The devil pawn could only guess that those wounds were from Nero.

"Damn," Dante interjected, "You are way uglier than I thought you would be."

"Well you can thank your asshole nephew for my facal scaring," Selzen replied, "But what pisses me off more is the fact that both him and the little shit you're standing next to managed to escape me."

"Yeah I hate it when that happens too," Dante agreed.

"Let's get something straight, there are few things in this world that I hate more than my prey getting away. And it really doesn't help that the brown haired one is standing right there in front of me, rubbing my failure in my face! So what do you say we finish what we started!" The exorcist pulled out his light sword and gun, "I'll be sure to baraque your flesh and serve it at tomorrow's dinner!" he jumped at Issei and brought his sword down over his head. However the blade of light was blocked by the blade of the devil sword. Selzen turned and tried to shoot Dante in the face, but his gun was moved out of the way by Dante's free hand.

"Let me tell you something Darth Selzen," the son of Sparda began, "You pissed off some people during your last killing spree, and those pissed off folks sought me out. There's a bounty on your head now, and Dante Fett has come to collect!"

* * *

Author's Note:

So after some major rewrites, chapter three is finally done. If you're wondering why Vali is here so early in the game, I will be telling a slightly modified version of the Highschool DxD story with a stronger focus on the Khaos Brigade. Also before you jump up my ass about Vali not being able to escape Dante, demons have been able to escape him before (most noticably in the first game) Now with that said, let the reviews flow forth.


	4. Rewrite Announcement

So hey this isn't actually a new chapter. See, I started writing this story before Devil May Cry 5 was even announced. It was a time when a lot of people were convinced that a new game set in the original continuity was never going to happen. But then E3 2018 happened. So now that I've completed Devil May Cry 5 I want to set this story after its events. The next few updates to this story will contain heavy rewrites in an effort to make that happen. I'm also planning to write a prologue chapter to explain how Dante found his way back to the human world. This is a pretty big undertaking so I felt like I had to forewarn anyone still following this story. Ant with that being said, I'll see you all when the rewrites are done.


End file.
